


Sound

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 knows his newest discovery will be able to impress her, he just has to show it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

6 never thought that he could ever find something like this. It was perfect. All he needed to do was show her. Running off, he went to search for 15.  
He found her in her usual spot. Sitting in her room. She was just drawing. Perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment. He had it all planned out. Slowly, 6 began to approach the prophet. "Um, F-15?" he said.  
15 looked up from her drawing and looked up at the striped Stitchpunk. "Hi 6. What is it?" she stood up, giving 6 a smile. 6 was beginning to get nervous, but he knew that this was his only chance.  
"I h-have something t-t-to show y-you. C-close your eyes and follow m-me." he said, taking 15's hand. Confused, 15 closed her eyes and let 6 lead her away.  
"6, what's going on?" she asked.  
"I-it's a surprise." 6 said. "Y-y-you'll see w-what it is when we g-g-get there." 15 decided to trust the artist, positive that he knew what he was doing. After all, she could always trust 6.  
They stopped, and 15 was getting impatient. "Are we there? Can I open my eyes now?" she asked, feeling 6's hand leaving hers.  
"A-alright. O-o-open them." 6 said.  
15 opened her eyes. In front of her was a small, purple rectangle, about their size. In the middle was a white circle with different symbols on it. It was sitting in a strange dock that had the words "iHome" written in white letters on the side.  
"W-what is this?" 15 asked, staring at the device.  
6 lightly tapped the white circle, and a small light came on. A strange picture took up most of the screen, and under it was the word "Johanna".  
"It m-makes s-s-sound. P-pretty sound." 6 said. He moved his finger and pressed the bottom symbol on the white circle. Soft music began to play.

_"I feel you  
Johanna  
I feel you.  
I was half convinced I'd waken,  
Satisfied enough to dream you,  
Happily I was mistaken,  
Johanna."_

15 was amazed with the device. It played the most beautiful music she had ever heard. As the song continued, 15 looked over at 6. "D-d-do you l-like it?" he asked.  
"Are you kidding? I love it!" 15 said. She pressed the top button on the white circle and was taken to a kind of list. 6 moved his finger around the circle, showing 15 how to scroll through the songs. After browsing for a while, she came across a song called "Roses of May". Interested, she pushed the small purpke cirle in the center of the white circle.  
A new song began to play. Like the last one, it was soft sounding.

_"Her heart underneath  
Cries quietly  
This part of me,  
I choose not to see._

_What lives must I take  
For fealty's sake?  
How much blood must stain  
This warrior's blade?_

_War leaves it's trail  
In moonlight so pale  
It's shadows they flow  
In rivers, in rivers  
I'll put on my mask  
I'll go where they ask  
So I might once again  
See the Roses of May."_

"6, this is amazing! I never knew that there could be something as wonderful as this." 15 said. "I don't know what could make this moment better."  
"I d-do." 6 said. He once again took 15's hand, and knealed on the ground. He reached behind him, taking something in his other hand. "F-f-15, w-will you m-m-marry me?" he opened his hand and reavealed a small black rose made out of leather. "I k-know a r-r-ring is normaly u-used. But I w-wanted to give y-you something f-f-fitting for y-your beauty."  
15 was astonished. She never imagined that this day would come. "Oh 6... Of course I'll marry you!" she said, falling into the artist's arms. The song continued to play in the background as it came to an end.

_"Led here by fate  
No longer afraid  
So hear now I lay  
My Roses of May..."_


End file.
